ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
Character Info Toad (aka Mushroom Retainer in his original games) is Peach's original loyal guardian, who has protected her throughout her life. The Toad species inhabits the Mushroom Kingdom, primarily, and some assist Mario and Luigi in their journeys across islands, worlds, and even galaxies! A specific Toad was the lead protagonist in the NES/SNES game Wario’s Woods, and was also one of four playable characters in the American localization of Doki Doki Panic/Super Mario Bros. 2. (The original story and characters were changed to a more familiar roster specifically for regions other than Japan, not to be confused with the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2, which was later brought to America as Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels.) This specific Toad has not since been recognized, and has essentially faded into the entire Toad race. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Jumps up and down, shouting “But our Princess is in another Castle Down Taunt: Toad plucks a coin or vegetable out of the ground, and then throws it into the foreground. Side Taunt: Toad pulls a random baddie from Wario’s Woods out from behind his back, examines it, and replaces it where it was. Entrance A red potion is thrown onto the stage at Toad’s starting position, which creates a Subcon door, which Toad subsequently walks out of. The door then disappears. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Toad’s signature mushroom cap and diaper. Moveset Standard Special Mushblock Roll (5%-20%): Toad pulls out a Mushroom Block from Super Mario Bros. 2 and begins to aim up and down, similar to Yoshi's cursor from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi’s Island. The longer this is held, the more damage it will deal. After 3 cursor cycles, Toad drops the block on his toe, rendering him useless for 2-3 seconds. Very rarely, the Mushblock will be replaced with a Mask from Doki Doki Panic, dealing massive amounts of knockback. Side Special Panic Trample (1%-30%): Toad is a known worrywart, and Smash Bros is no exception. With this move, Toad begins to run in place, gradually picking up speed until he is literally sprinting in place. When the button is released, Toad flies out of his position forward, charging into whoever he hits. He can also pull a 360 and spin to the other direction. However this leads to a massive loss in speed, and subsequently damage/knockback. Up Special Carpet Shimmer (0%): Toad briefly takes a second to shake out his carpet (if on ground only), and then boards the carpet, which slowly ascends, and can be directed via control stick. Toad can still attack on top of his magic carpet, however, attempts to use either the down special or down taunt will result in Toad pulling nothing out from below the carpet, leaving him shocked briefly. Down Special Bomb Pluck (12%-18%): Toad reaches down to the ground, and yanks out a bomb. Toad holds the bomb above his head, and after 5 seconds it begins to flash. This is a cue to the player to throw the bomb. This bomb is complete with the “BOM!” effect from Doki Doki Panic, but does not explode on contact. Instead, the bomb explodes after its time limit is up. This move can be used to gain a slight amount of air in midair, but does not pluck out a bomb. Final Smash POW Smash (20%-30%): Toad takes about 3 seconds to reach into the ground, and pluck out a POW Block, which he then floats into the air, still carrying it. When he is about centre screen, Toad throws the block directly above him, where it drops at an incredible speed, crushing all opponents beneath the block and pounding them into the ground, leaving them vulnerable for Toad to throw the block twice more at them. Toad gets to throw the block 3 times before it disappears, with each hit dealing around 25% damage. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Super Mario